Love is in the Air
by Shadowed Horizon
Summary: Romance oneshots as songfics or stories. If you've any ideas, especially for any songfics, please tell me. Better explanation inside. Please R&R!
1. Storm of Sand

**Hi everybody, it's me again! Yayy! Okay, I decided to do stories about different pairings, but in another cat's POV. Some are stories like this one, and some will be songfics. Some will be pairings that didn't exactly turn out, so I'll have to change the storyline of _Warriors_ a bit. **

**This first one is Fire-x-Sand, in Dusty's POV. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I hate these things, so I'll only write it out once and it applies for everything. Okay? Good. I am not Erin Hunter, I do not own _Warriors_ or any of the original characters, though I'll probably make up cats (eg. kits) to fit my stories. **

* * *

'Catch me a rabbit!' I call happily after my best friend. Sandpaw looks back and retorts, 'Just one?' I purr. Sandpaw turns around again and waves her tail at me before following the patrol. I settle to grooming myself as I wait for Sandpaw. I finish grooming myself and head into the den to doze a little.

'Welcome back! Did you find WindClan and bring them home?' the eager voice of Mousefur wakes me up. I raise my head sleepily and wait for a reply, but there is none. In fact, apart from Mousefur's enthusiastic greeting, no one's saying anything. Curious now, I go outside. I see Sandpaw near the front of the patrol, but her head is lowered and she's unusually quiet. Then I see Tigerclaw march toward Bluestar, Graystripe and Fireheart in tow. Fireheart seems to be saying something to Graystripe, but the grey cat shakes his head and doesn't reply.

I go up to Sandpaw. 'Sandpaw. Are you okay?' She nods but says nothing. I'm worried. It's not like Sandpaw to be so quiet, but I know better than to ask. 'Sandpaw. Please. What happened?' She just walks back to the den and lies down. When I lie down next to her, she begins.

'Well, Tigerclaw heard Fireheart and Graystripe's yowling from RiverClan territory. So he told us to go help them. It turned out that they were with Onewhisker and Deadfoot, and they were fighting beside the gorge.' My eyes widen and I open my mouth to ask her if anyone died, but she sweeps on without looking at me. 'Tigerclaw yowled and we went to help them. Then...Graystripe cried out and I thought he was in trouble, but he was leaning over a paw...it was Whiteclaw. But Graystripe couldn't get a hold of Whiteclaw's paw, and Whiteclaw fell...

'So then Leopardfur called off her warriors and warned us that she'd get revenge. Then Deadfoot and Onewhisker left for WindClan territory and we set off for home, and here we are...,' she stares blankly ahead for a bit then heads off to her nest. I grab a mouse and follow her in. She is curled up but stays awake long enough to eat some fresh-kill. I curl up beside her and as I drift off to sleep again, all I can think of is Sandpaw's warm, soft fur...

+

I'm sharing tongues with Sandpaw one evening when Fireheart comes up. 'Sandpaw,' he meows hesitantly, 'Whitestorm wants you to patrol with me at dawn.' Sandpaw looks up.

'Fine.'

My mouth drops open. Even Fireheart looks stunned. 'O-okay. I'll see you at dawn then.'

'Dawn.'

Fireheart walks away. As soon as he's out of earshot, I turn to Sandpaw and cry, 'I thought you hated him! How can you treat that kittypet like...like a friend?' Sandpaw's eyes blaze angrily as she rounds on me and snaps, 'What's it to you? Think about this, Dustpaw: if he's a friend, what does that make you?'

She whips around and stalks off toward the apprentices' den. But before she enters, she gives me one long last look. The anger in her eyes has faded, replaced by look of deep regret and sorrow. Then she vanishes into the den.

+

I wake up the next morning and see Sandpaw, still asleep. She looks so beautiful, lying there. A pang shoots through me as I remember our argument the night before. Then Sandpaw's odd words flash through my mind: _Think about this, Dustpaw: if he's a friend, what does that make you_? What could she possibly mean? And then that look that she gave me...

I slip quietly out of the den and head behind the elder's den to make some dirt when I hear Fireheart and Graystripe arguing. I stop to listen, ears pricked.

'... not your fault that Whiteclaw died!' Fireheart's mewing. He sounds exasperated. 'Stop putting so much blame on yourself.'

'I could have saved him! If he'd held on a heartbeat longer, I could've grabbed onto him...' Graystripe's voice is rough with pain.

'No, you couldn't have! Maybe he thought you were going to bite his paw, or maybe he couldn't bear the thought of being rescued by an enemy warrior.'

'Easy for you to say!' Graystripe snaps, voice suddenly sounding angry. 'You don't have to live with the fact that you're responsible for the death of a warrior! You at least saved a cat who fell over the edge! I'm surprised she hasn't thanked you yet!'

_What is he talking about?_ I think. My eyes widen as Fireheart gives his answer.

'Get real, Graystripe! Sandpaw hates me! But the reason I managed to save her was because she _almost_ fell over. It was RiverClan's fault in the first place that they...'

I turn away. Sandpaw almost died? And she never told me...

+

'No...' I breath. I start shaking. Across the clearing near the warriors' den, Sandstorm and Fireheart are sharing tongues, twining tails...I walk nervously up to my beloved and manage to meow, 'Sandstorm, c-can I talk to you?' She nods and follows me a little way away.

'Sandstorm, do you...do you like Fireheart?' I ask hesitantly. I have to know.

'Well, yes, he's nice-,'

'No.' I cut her off. 'I mean...do you love him?' There is a long pause. Sandstorm seems to be looking everywhere, but not meeting my eyes. Then she looks up and meows in a clear voice, 'Yes.'

My heart just breaks. My tail droops and I lower my head. Sandstorm looks worried. 'Are you okay, Dustpelt?' I look at her. She's so beautiful...the moonlight has turned her pale ginger fur to a shimmering silver. Her pale green eyes are sparkling, reflecting the moon...she looks like a StarClan warrior come to earth. 'No,' I whisper. 'I'm not.'

'Sandstorm, I love you.' I tell her. 'I always have...since we were apprentices.'

Sandstorm looks shocked. 'I...Dustpelt! You have?' I nod miserably. 'Well, I love you too...but as a friend. I'm sorry, Dustpelt, but I'll never feel anything more for you. My heart lies with Fireheart now.' And she walks away. Tear after tear rolls down my cheek, and soon the ground in front of me is covered with tears. I pad quickly into the warriors' den and cry myself to sleep.

Moons, even seasons later, I pad into the nursery and the first queen I see is Ferncloud. 'Dustpelt,' she greets me warmly. I respond by licking her ear. 'How are the kits?' She moves her tail to reveal three bundles of fur suckling, safe in the curve of her belly. 'Meet Larchkit, Birchkit and Hollykit.'

I stare in awe. 'They're beautiful!' Suddenly, a memory flashes through my mind. I remember it so clearly...it happened in the nursery, but the queen lying before me had been Sandstorm, not Ferncloud.

_I pad into the nursery, searching out Sandstorm in the gloom. As soon as I spot her, I walk carefully over to her. 'Dustpelt, how are you?' she greets me. I stroke her fur with one paw. I suddenly spot her kits, nestled in the curve of her belly, sleeping. She touches the kits gently with her tail as she introduces them to me in turn. Touching the dark ginger one, she mews, 'This is Squirrelkit and her sister is Leafkit,' she adds, brushing the light tabby._

_I stare longingly at the kits, wishing they were mine. Then I look at Sandstorm, who is gazing at her kits. The look in her eyes makes my heart flip over. The love, the tenderness...but she'll never again look at me like that. At first I feel sad, but then I realize that she's very happy...and I can't bear to make her unhappy. I pad out of the nursery and the first cat I see is Ferncloud._

_At that moment, I know that I can't let my loss affect my entire life. From Ferncloud's apprenticeship, I always cared about her. But as our eyes meet, I know. I know that I love Ferncloud, that Sandstorm is a past love. As I walk toward Ferncloud, she bounds to meet me and purrs, 'Dustpelt, I love you.' Right then, I know that everything will be okay and I reply, 'I love you too, Ferncloud.'_

* * *

**How did you like it? I know Dustpelt was looong over Sandstorm, but I thought Dusty loving Sandstorm for a long time after until her kits and blah would be a tad more interesting. **

**The next one is Bramble-x-Squirrel, Ashy's POV and it's a songfic. Suggestions are always welcome, especially for the songfics.**

** Okay, bye!**

** --deviL a.wakenn  
**


	2. Bring me to Life

**This is really bad, just to warn you, the original got deleted before I remembered to send it to myself, and so I got stuck with this sorry excuse for a songfic.**

**Disclaimer: Own absolutely nothing.**

Thoughts

_

* * *

_

Ashfur's pelt bristled furiously as he watched Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight pad off toward the thorn tunnel. Even from where he was, almost across the clearing from them, he could see how their expressions softened as they looked at each other. So soon after the badger attack... Ashfur thought bitterly, What about me? Does she not care about me anymore?

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside  
(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run  
(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

'But...but I love you, Squirrelflight!' Ashfur's voice was a choked whisper.

'Ashfur, I'm sorry!' Squirrelflight was meowing impatiently. 'I like you too, but Brambleclaw and I were meant for each other.'

'Did you know that Tigerstar murdered my mother to feed a bloodthirsty dogpack? His blood runs through Brambleclaw. There's no guarentee that he won't do something bad.'

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_

'I'll judge Brambleclaw for his own actions, not something that happened before I was even born,' Squirrelflight snarled.

Suddenly, Brambleclaw stepped out from the warriors' den and padded over to Squirrelflight. She touched her nose to his and padded away. Ashfur shot Brambleclaw a filthy glare.

Bring me to life  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darlingB Only you are the life among the dead

All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything

'Ashfur, no! No! Please don't die...' Ashfur opened his eyes weakly and gazed up at Squirrelflight. Her green eyes swam with grief and tears. Brambleclaw padded up beside her and pressed his flank against Squirrelflight.

For the first time ever, Ashfur felt no rage toward the tabby warrior. He nodded briefly, then turned to Squirrelflight and tried to tell her that Brambleclaw was her rightful mate, that he, Ashfur, should never have tried to steal her away. But all that came out were his last words, his last words to _her..._

'Squirrelflight, I love you...'

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside  
(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up) Before I come undone_  
_(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become _

_Bring me to life  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life_

* * *

**It didn't really turn out as a Bramble-x-Squirrel, I'm sorry. I'll try to do better next time (if ever I do another songfic, that is).  
Tell me what to do for the next chapter, I have no idea.**

** --deviL a.wakenn )**


	3. Silver Love

**This is the fourth chapter of 'Love is in the Air'. I would have updated sooner but I didn't know what to do. Suggestions, peoples! **

**The very, very, very, annoying disclaimer: I don't own Warriors and I never will. Okay? Good.**

Gray-x-Silver _in Mistyfoot's POV_

* * *

Crookedstar's yowl rings clearly through the island camp. My ears flick in anticipation and I glance over at my best friend, Silverstream. She looks really excited; maybe even more so than I am about the Gathering. I can't blame her; this is our first Gathering in two moons.

The sound of splashing reaches my ears and I look around, startled. Crookedstar has already floundered to the other bank and is racing toward Fourtrees. I shake my head, scolding myself, and dart after her.

--------------------------------------------------------

My paws are starting to ache when Crookedstar halts and proceeds more cautiously. I raise my head and catch sight of the four towering oaks and a throng of many cats. I open my jaws and the scent of ThunderClan and ShadowClan floods me immediately. Good, we aren't the last. We have time to socialize as we wait for WindClan. I turn my head to Silverstream, beside me. She winks and, tail high, pads off with her father. I purr. She probably wants recognition as the leader's daughter.

I spot a friendly-looking ThunderClan she-cat and bound toward her. It's Mousefur; I remember her from my last Gathering. 'Hey, how's the prey running?' I ask.

'It's great. How's RiverClan?'

'Couldn't be better.' I reply happily. Then the smell of WindClan hits my nose, and Mousefur and I look up. A party of lean cats pads off the moor and joins the throng. Tallstar, a black-and-white tom, jumps atop the Great Rock. I nod to Mousefur and join Stonefur. We touch noses. I settle beside my brother as Bluestar's voice cuts through the clamor of voices in the hollow. Instantly, everyone's attention is focused on the four leaders standing atop the Great Rock.

Nightstar begins. I study the leaders. Bluestar seems to be looking elsewhere in the hollow, a slight frown etched on her majestic features. Curious, I turn my gaze to where she is looking—and my heart stops beating. Silverstream is lying stretched out by a muscular gray tom—Graystripe of ThunderClan, I met him before. He's a decent cat—with her neck resting on his. Their tails are twined, but they're in the shadows, so no cat can see them.

All of a sudden, I can't wait for this Gathering to end. Each leader speaks, their voices seeming to drag through the air, and time seems to stand still. When, finally, the leaders have finished speaking, I slip away from Stonefur and creep over to where Silverstream and Graystripe are. I can just hear Graystripe mewing softly, '…sunhigh…tomorrow?'

I feel sick. Silverstream is having a forbidden affair?! I'm going to follow Silverstream tomorrow and stop her before anything happens.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

'Hey Silverstream, want to hunting?' It's almost sunhigh; I have to stop her from meeting Graystripe. Silverstream heads out of camp toward the border. Oh, so they've been meeting at the border? It's a wonder no patrol has caught them yet.

'Er…no thanks, Mistyfoot. I'm going to…um…patrol the ThunderClan border…'

'C'mon,' I coax, 'it'll be fun! We haven't hunted together for ages…'

'No, really Mistyfoot, I want to patrol alone.'

'You aren't on patrol. You haven't eaten, or gone hunting today. You can patrol _after_ we hunt.'

Silverstream shifts uncomfortably. It's already sunhigh. 'I…I can't.'

My patience runs out. 'Silverstream, your clan comes before toms, _especially those from other clans!_' My nostrils flare angrily as I glare at the silver tabby beside me. Silverstream's claws slide out, and I suddenly realize what I have just said. 'It's true.' I add hotly. Silverstream snarls furiously and bunches her hindquarters.

'_Have you been spying?_' she hisses.

'No! But maybe you could be more subtle at a Gathering!'

Her eyes widen and her composure slips. 'D-did anyone else see?' It seems like she's come to her senses, but I'm too angry to care.

'No! Be thankful it was me who saw, though!'

Silverstream grunts and turns away, unhappily scratching the ground with her claws. 'You have to stop. This can't go on; suppose you have kits, and they look exactly like Graystripe? No tom in RiverClan looks like him, nor have you spent enough time alone with any tom to ensure that you have kits.'

Silverstream winces, but she retaliates, 'So? There are plenty of gray toms, and amber-eyed toms. Besides, my fur is gray; it'll pass off easily enough.'

I sigh but don't carry out the argument. 'Just stay away from him.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been moons since that argument. Silverstream is a queen now. She hasn't told anyone who the father is, as is her right, but even though she has a 'mate' in RiverClan, I know who the true father is.

I am a queen as well. My kits are a couple moons old. An apprentice shoots into the nursery and says, 'Mistyfoot, could you come out for a second?' I stray out into camp and stretch. 'You know that part by the border that has a lot of bushes?' I nod. 'Fireheart wants you to meet him there.' I nod again, blankly. The apprentice shoots off.

Fireheart? What does he want? I trot off, knowing my kits would set up a ruckus if I were gone too long. I reach the border, but see no pelt of ginger flame. Then I hear a hiss: 'Mistyfoot! Up here!' I look up and see Fireheart hidden under a bush on a slope. I scramble up and ask without preamble, 'Do you know where Silverstream is? I haven't seen her since yesterday.'

He hesitates. 'Mistyfoot…I'm so sorry, we did everything we could but…Silverstream's dead.'

_DEAD?! Silverstream is DEAD? No! _I let out a quiet wail, digging my claws into the ground in fornt of me. Fireheart looks on, eyes filled with pity. At last, I stop. 'She wasn't caught by one of your cats, was she?'

Fireheart shook his head hurridly. 'Oh no, she died giving birth.' _Birth? Her kits must have come early!_

I sigh. I always knew this day would come, I judt didn't expect it to end so…drastically. 'I donb't know _what_ I'll say to Crookedstar. He doesn't even know about Graystripe…!' I stand up. 'Thank you for telling me Fireheart. I just can't believe I'll never see her again!'

Fireheart nods. 'Graystripe buried her by the river. If you'll meet me there one day, I'll show you the place.'

I nod. 'I'd like that.' Then I turn away and head back to camp.


	4. Bright Clouds

**I believe this is the rightful...third chapter. Cloud-x-Bright, requested by Moletail, was it? I don't know. My memory sucks too much. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, zero, zen, nada. **

* * *

The first time I saw him, as I crossed the stream, his blue eyes were sparking with concern and challenge. But when the ginger cat discovered my kits, his blue eyes softened immediately.

He let me lean against him, helping me back to their "camp" while the other three cats carried my kits back. As soon as we entered a large stone hollow, I knew immediately that we were not completely welcome. But Cloudtail stood up for us. The way his eyes glittered with defiance, his proud stance and perfect form, I was surprised that he had no mate. But I was wrong.

He and a white-and-ginger she cat were always together. I could tell they loved each other, in their eyes, in their movements. I soon found out who she was.

I was made a nest in the nursery, where there were two other queens: Ferncloud and Sorreltail. We soon became friends, and they told me about clan life, the other cats and rituals. I asked one day, who Cloudtail's mate was. Her name was Brightheart.

Ferncloud told me the story of what had happened between the two of them. As I listened, my eyes grew wide with shock. I realized that Cloudtail would never have feelings for any other cat but Brightheart. Not even…_wait. _I thought, _Daisy, slow down! What are you thinking?_ I was thinking that I liked Cloudtail, and I'd rather hoped he'd like me too…

Maybe I had been wrong. Maybe Cloudtail had room for another she-cat in his heart…me. Why was I thinking that?

Every day, Cloudtail would come to visit me, bringing herbs for my milk. He'd ask if I was okay, and he'd bring me fresh-kill. My affection for him grew. And when I saw Brightheart arguing with Cloudtail one day, I thought my heart would burst with happiness. Cloudtail would be mine!

He even offered to train me. He was always playing with my kits once they were older. And always, Brightheart looked on with envy and sorrow in her eyes.

But soon, my conscience told me that he pitied me. He didn't love me, and he never would. I loved Cloudtail, but I knew that whatever I did with Cloudtail would only fuel Brightheart's sadness. I ignored it, telling myself that _I_ was the one for Cloudtail, never Brightheart.

I let myself bask in his affection. Not all clouds have a silver lining, though. And mine was exactly so. I witnessed more and more arguments between Cloudtail and Brightheart, and though I tried to tell myself it was all for the better, I soon became less happy.

I could see the pain in his eyes when he visited. I could see how the verbal wounds cut far deeper than any injury that could ever happen. I could see that all his love was for Brightheart, never for me. I was simply a lost kittypet queen who needed care and a good place to sleep.

One day, when Brightheart came into the nursery to check on Sorreltail, I noticed that her eye was blazing with anger when she glanced at me. I flinched involuntarily. Had I really caused this much conflict, this much pain? I hadn't meant to! I nearly cried out in frustration and grief when I noticed Brightheart was almost at the entrance to the den, about to leave. I quickly got up and padded over to her.

'Brightheart,' I meowed, my mind and heart breaking. This was right; I had to carry on. 'Cloudtail has been very kind to me, and I want to thank him. But he cares for you too, Brightheart.'

Brightheart's eye shone with an unreadable emotion. 'But he loves you, Daisy.' Her hoarse whisper cracked. 'Not me, never me…'

I was startled Did Brightheart really think that? I almost shouted out for joy, then caught myself. That was the old me; the new me had to repair the rift caused by…me. 'No, Brightheart. Cloudtail is a good warrior, a strong warrior. He knows where his heart lies, and that is with you. He loves you, Brightheart.'

Brightheart let out a hoarse purr of thanks and nodded gratefully, then padded out. I knew by the glow of happiness shining from her eye, and the joy radiating from her body that I had filled in the rift.

I watched silently, happily and sorrowfully at the same time, as I watched Brightheart approach Cloudtail. He had been sitting alone by the warriors' den looking sorry and forlorn. He sprang to his paws as he saw his mate, and I watched as they exchanged a few words, then twined their tails and headed for the thorn tunnel, pelts brushing. Even from where I was, their purrs were loud and clear.

I turned and padded back to my nest, curling my body around around my kits. I had a mate already, who had given me these wonderful kits. I had great friends. I had a home. An most importantly, I had a great new life that I could always be happy with.

* * *

**This is my favourite, apart from Fire-x-Sand. :)  
--Cloudfire**


End file.
